


Just A Regular Day

by john_paul_george_ringo



Series: Johnica Week 2021 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Johnica week 2021, Married Couple, News of the World (Queen) Era, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_paul_george_ringo/pseuds/john_paul_george_ringo
Summary: A regular day is interrupted by some exciting news
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	Just A Regular Day

**Author's Note:**

> Johnica Week Day three - Pregnancy

It was a regular day for the Deacons. Veronica woke early to get dressed and prepare breakfast, John got up a little after that to prepare to go to the studio, and Robert would only wake up once he smelt the familiar scent of eggs and bacon.

John adored days like this - mundane, suburban bliss. He enjoyed getting up, coming downstairs, and greeting his baby son and beautiful wife as they ate their breakfast.

Then he left at around 11 to go to the studio, Veronica and the baby walked to the supermarket, and the park and come home for lunch. Ronnie tended to clean the house in the afternoon while Robert slept so she did, and then she played with him once he woke up. That was until she got the phone call.

She'd been feeling ill for quite some time, and once she'd missed her period, she knew something was going on. She and Jonn hadn't necessarily been 'trying' for a baby but they had discussed having another one soon. She hadn't told her husband that she had thrown up every morning, or that she hadn't had her last period - she was terrified that she wasn't pregnant and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Veronica had taken Robert to the doctors with her while she got a pregnancy test the other week and had nervously awaited her results ever since.

"Hello?" She asks down the receiver.

"Hello, is this Veronica Deacon?" The voice asked from the other end.

"Yes,"

"Ah hello, it's the doctor's office. We have your pregnancy test results. Are you alright to talk?"

"Yes!" Veronica smiles.

"Good. So your test came back positive! Congratulations!"

Veronica felt her heart flip, her smile grew.

"Uh... Mrs. Deacon? Are you still here?"

"Yes! Oh sorry, I'm just so happy! Thank you so much! This is amazing!" She jumps up and down, suppressing a laugh. Robert looks up from his toys, confused.

"That's great. So I'll call again in a day or two to arrange a check-up and if you have any questions, feel free to give us a call."

"Yes, thank you so much! Bye!" Veronica hangs up, picks her son up, and dances around the room with him. He giggles as does she.

"You're going to be a big brother Robbie! I know you don't know what that means but it's good! Really, really amazing!"

Just at that point, the phone rings. It'll be John. He always phones at this time, to check up on Ronnie and tell her if he'll be home in time for dinner and if not, wish Rob a good night.

"Hi Ron, it's only me!" He tells her down the phone. She can sort of hear him smile.

"Hi, John. Oh, I just got some excellent news!" She can't keep it in much longer, she has to tell someone.

"What is it?"

"It's not the sort of thing I can just tell you on the phone. I have to tell you it in person." She leans against the wall, twirling the phone wire around her fingers.

"Oh well, in that case, I'll come home for dinner. We were going to head down to the pub or something, but I need to know your exciting news!"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit! Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye!" He hangs up.

Veronica doesn't end up making dinner. She tries but finds that she's shaking out of sheer joy. She gives up after dropping an egg on the floor and settles on ordering a pizza. It's definitely not the most nutritious meal for Robert, but it is a day for celebration.

\-------------

John hangs up the phone and heads back to the studio to collect his things.

"So are you coming with us, Deaky?" Roger asks, slouched in a chair.

"No, I'm going home. Veronica has some news but she won't tell me what." John explains, shoving his possessions into his bag.

"Oh, what sort of news?" Freddie joins in with the conversation. 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. She sounded happy on the phone so it can't be anything bad."

"Maybe Robert's learned to talk," Brian suggests as he packs his precious Red Special back into its case.

"Doubt it. She'd tell me that on the phone. She said it's the type of news that can't say over the phone."

"Hm... curious. You need to get home and find out and then tell us all. You've made me intrigued now!" Freddie takes a sip from his wine glass.

"I will," John zips his bag up and grabs his bass. "See you tomorrow!"

\-------------

Veronica thanks the delivery man, pays him, and is about to close the door, but sees her husband's car appear on the driveway.

He hops out, grinning to see Veronica at the front door, and heads towards her.

"Hello," she smiles and greets him with a kiss.

"How are you?" He asks as they pull away.

"Very good," she takes hold of his hand and leads him into the kitchen, where Rob sits in his high chair, playing with his toy cars.

"Hello, little man!" John kisses his son on the top of his head.

Veronica places the pizza slices onto plates and prepares drinks.

"So," John sits down, his eyes following Veronica around the room. "Your news?"

She stops what she's doing, smiles, and spins around.

"I haven't been feeling too well for a while and so I-" she explains, placing their drinks on the table. A beer for John and some juice for her and Robert.

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you alright?" John's brow furrows - she always tells him if anything is wrong.

"I'm fine, John. I didn't want to tell you in case the test was negative and I would disappoint you..."

"Incase what was negative?"

"I went to the doctors..." she continues her story, "... to see if I was... pregnant..."

John feels his heart stop for a second. He stares at Veronica and stands up, walking towards her.

"And?" His voice is shaking as he approaches her, griping her hands. He's been waiting for this moment since Robert was born. John had at first doubted his parenting skills, but a while after his son was born, he had realized how much he loved to be a father and watch his baby grow up and he couldn't wait to see the person that Robert would become.

"And it was positive..." she finishes, squeezing his hand, waiting for a response. John stands on the spot, completely frozen, eyes widened with shock.

"You're pregnant? We're going to be parents again?" He whispers, unable to talk properly.

"We're going to be parents again, Johnny!" Ronnie grins, with tears in her eyes. This was a different reaction from when she told John she was pregnant for the first time. These tears were of joy and happiness, and not fear and terror like last time.

"Oh my... oh my god that's incredible..." John's voice comes back, the cogs turning in his head, the realization that there was a baby - his baby - in her stomach again. "Another baby..."

"Another baby!" Ronnie pulls him into her embrace, swaying him from side to side, laughing hysterically through happy tears. John pulls away, and takes a hold of her hands, looking at his beautiful wife adoringly.

His eyes widen once more as he lets go of Ronnie's hands and spins in his heel to face his son. Robert looks up from his toys, looking at his father with confusion.

"You," John picks him up, "are going to be a big brother!" Not so much telling Robert, but more telling himself, trying to wrap his head around the new knowledge of a new baby.

John dances around the room with Robert on his hip, Ronnie beaming at her boys, rubbing her hand on her almost flat stomach. She blushes when John puts Rob down in his highchair again and strolls over to her.

John gently places his hands on Veronica's stomach over hers and stares into her eyes.

"Love you," she whispers.

"Love you too," John whispers back, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Just a regular day for the Deacons, but a day that they'll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, everyone for reading! Slight confession, this fic is probably my least favourite of all of the ones that I've written for this week, but I still love the way that it turned out! Thank you once again to Rachel for hosting/organising this week!


End file.
